Mordecai Freaks/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Hector Bones * Moredai: '''What the hell is this now? * '''Hector: '''I was just thinking the exact same thing; you supposed to be some rejected Green Goblin concept? * '''Moredai: '''How dare you! I have you know that I don’t take kindly to insults like that! * '''Hector: '''Whatever, at try being in hell for years then you wouldn’t so angry about simple name calling. * '''Moredai: '''Whatever, anyway life is a gamble; you want to throw in your life or any of your valuables? Pick wisely! * '''Hector: '''I’m already dead and I’m broke, so you’ll get nothing out of me. Not that would beat me anyway. * '''Moredai: '''Drats! You have nothing! You’re not worth it after all! Grr fine I’ll just crush your bones into dust for wasting my time and getting my hopes up! Jacob Growley * '''Mordecai: '''Another werewolf? * '''Jacob: '''Who dares?! * '''Mordecai: '''And this one talks! Unlike the other dumb werewolf that almost killed me. * '''Jacob: '''I don’t know what you are talking about, but unlike what you are mentioning I will not “almost” kill you. I’ll kill you for real! * '''Mordecai: '''So did the other werewolf but look where that got it, but it had nice fur so it was good for a fur coat. * '''Jacob: '''That “furcoat” was once a human being! You disgusting creature! * '''Mordecai: '''I’m going to ignore that, and considering the situation it’s good enough to scare people, especially when forcing them to give up their valuables. Like that lady with her child. * '''Jacob: '''What did you say…? * '''Mordecai: '''Oh nothing special, my first would-be victims was a near by lady and her child, she wouldn’t give up her valuables so I went to scratch her with the same claws of the werewolf I killed but then some idiot jumped in the way! * '''Jacob: '''You…that….THAT WAS YOU?!? * '''Mordecai: '''Oh I get it…you’re the guy who I clawed aren’t ya? It seems that the curse of the wolf can still spread whether dead or alive. Hehehe, so tell me how is the wife and child? * '''Jacob: '''This curse….made me kill them…for a while I thought it was my instincts that drove me to kill them…but instead it was YOU! You drove me to kill my family and you shall pay! * '''Mordecai: '''Oh cry me a river. Any way to talk to a kindred spirit? * '''Jacob: '''I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU! * '''Mordecai: '''Oh come now you are just like me, I rob you of your goods, you robbed yourself the lives of your family! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Mordecai is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Mordecai: Hey guess what? Everyone is dead, it’s just me so open up! The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''You done them all in? I find it hard to believe. * '''Mordecai: '''Well when you are driven by wanting valuables at the cost of killing someone, it’s like heaven! * '''Wiseman: '''So you are just a dirty goblin thief? * '''Mordecai: '''Call me what you want. Human or goblin does it really matter? * '''Wiseman: '''You “humans” are the monsters! You all have crimes you refused to answer for and looking at you proves my views on humans! * '''Mordecai: '''Whatever, now anyway life is a gamble; you want to throw in your life or any of your valuables? Pick wisely. * '''Wiseman: '''You dare threaten me? I will not be defeated by a mere thief! * '''Mordecai: '''So it’s your life you want to gamble huh? Don’t say I didn’t warn you! Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Mordecai stands over him * Mordecai: Now if you don’t mind, I’ll just raid this fortress of yours and be on my merry way. * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Mordecai: And why’s that? * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free! * Mordecai: What are you on about? * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Mordecai: I’m bait? And people say I’m the cheater. * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Mordecai goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Mordecai: '''Huh? * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Mordecai: This was not part of the deal! * Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Mordecai walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Mordecai: '''I finally here is, some true i can see is wide open. '''Mordecai then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Mordecai: '''What's wrong, you sure be all- '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Mordecai: 'Ready? Hey who did kill him? * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''If appears you sure the family name was called "Freaks"? Ha! * '''Mordecai: '''Weird, you look different? * '''Samuel: '''Im the everyone's NIGHTMARE! And also im the one who sphere out the world, and i manipulated Wiseman to turn on hated and put on curse into monsters. * '''Mordecai: '''So if was you! Then how did you know him. * '''Samuel: '''Were all ways former friends. * '''Mordecai: '''Hey, you looks different, somepoint if surelly scared. * '''Samuel: '''Excuse me!? * '''Mordecai: '''As i respected, can we- * '''Samuel: '''Gamble? "laugh" No! There is no need for gamble. * '''Mordecai: '''Well, if appears for reason, i gonna cut you off! Ending '''Pic of Mordecai raiding through Wiseman’s fortress but so far, found nothing he considers valuable * Mordecai: '''Grrr…where is the treasure? This is a freaking fortress there is bound to be some loot somewhere! '''Pic of Moredcai lookin down onto Wiseman’s and Daemon’s Corpse * Mordecai: '''I should have stopped this foolish old man from killing himself so I could have interrogated him about the treasures he has hidden around somewhere. '''Pic of Mordecai suddenly looking at Wiseman’s staff and then picks it up * Mordecai: '''He used this to cast spells right? Maybe I can use it to bring them back to life? Or show some secrets? Or possibly summon money? Anything?!? '''Suddenly the staff begins to glow * Mordecai: '''What the....!? '''Suddenly the staff changes into a dagger similar to his only that it seems more ancient. * Mordecai: '''What is this? The stick became a dagger. '''Pic of Mordecai inspecting the dagger * Mordecai: '''It’s a beautiful weapon…it looks much more valuble than my crappy old knife…maybe this is a sign. Maybe that stick was worth of value after all? '''Pic of Moredecai smircking * Mordecai: '''I want to give this one a test! '''Pics of Mordecai exiting the village and hides in the woods, waiting for his first victims. * Mordecai: I waited…and then… Pic of Mordecai leaping out behind the tree and draws his knife towards to adult trick or treaters a man and woman. * Mordecai: '''In that moment, I demanded their valuables but first they thought it was a joke, I proved them wrong… '''Pic of Mordecai cutting the woman’s arm, making it bleed. * Mordecai: '''I proved just how serious I was, but I was a bit disappointed by the new knife I got, just cut people like normal. Still at least it shows these idiots I’m not joking around. '''Pic of the woman crying from her cut. * Mordecai: '''But then something happened… '''Pics of the woman’s skin suddenly turns green and then the pics shift to see her transform…into a goblin. * Mordecai: '''In that moment she became a goblin…and before the other one was able to do anything she pounced on the other… '''Pic of the new female golbin suddenly lunging at the man, biting him and then a pic showing her bringing valuables to Mordecai who the latter is very surprised. * Mordecai: '''And stolen whatever he had….and presented me to them as gifts…so this is the power of the new knife? Whoever I cut becomes goblin slaves that worship me to the end? '''Pic of Mordecai smircking * Mordecai: '''Now aint’ that the best kind of gamble? '''Pic of Mordecai standing over the man with his knife ready. * Mordecai: '''So…then which would it be? Either give me valuables…or become me goblin slave? Choose wisely…oh wait! You’re valuables have already been taken, oh well….hehehehe! '''It cuts to black with the sounds of a blade slashing with the man screaming while his voice distorts to suit his new goblin body. Suddenly a pic fades in of Mordecai siting on a throne made of sticks and stones as suddenly around him now exists a camp site filled with goblin slaves. * Mordecai: All hail the new Goblin King of Thieves! Happy Halloween! Hahaha! Category:Character Subpages